The California Regional Primate Research Center (CRPRC) does not currently have adequate facilities to conduct Biosafety Level 3 (BSL-3) research, due to lack of BSL-3 animal housing space. Funds are requested to convert existing animal housing space to BSL-3 containment space. The CRPRC has a new 4,000 ASF animal wing consisting of ten animal rooms, and necropsy and investigator workspace. One-half of this vivarium (2.000 ASF) was designed to be efficiently retrofitted to BSL-3 animal housing with the addition of HEPA filtered room exhaust, a large 84"L X 48"W X 84"H autoclave, and 21 stainless steel four-pack cage racks to be used in BSL-3 animal housing. Each BSL-3 animal room will be under negative airflow with an anteroom and an exit into a dirty corridor. The dirty corridor will have access to the pass-thru autoclave and a pass-thru shower facility for personnel to exit the biocontainment space. The proposed renovations will allow the CRPRC to accommodate critical research with BSL-3 agents in a containment facility that provides optimal occupational safety and also provides the animals with opportunities for social enrichment. This facility is necessary to provide animal research space to accommodate expanding research programs in tuberculosis, Borna Disease virus, as well as new viral vectors in gene therapy research. In addition, the new BSL-3 space will allow for expansion of CRPRC's retroviral research program into further research with recombinant HIV, SIV and viral co-infections with SIV infected animals.